


The Legendary Murder Castle

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mick saves the day, minor Nate Heywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The legends go to the 1893 World's Fair and ends up in a bit of trouble with America's first serial killer H.H. Holmes and it's up to Mick to save the day.





	

“We have arrived in Chicago 1893,” Gideon announces and the crew stands. Leonard immediately doubles over and vomits on the floor.

 

“Are you okay?” Mick asks helping his newly revived partner back into his seat. Leonard nods slowly, the movement making his stomach turn a little and he doubles over again.

 

“I’m peachy, my body just isn’t used to timetravel anymore,” Leonard says.

 

“Perhaps Mr. Snart should stay on board during this mission so that I may monitor him and make sure that it is just a symptom of time travel and not a repercussion of being revived after the Oculus explosion,” Gideon says and Sara nods.

 

“Okay, Nate, you and Snart will stay on the ship. The rest of us will go find out what the time aberration is this time,” Sara says and Leonard looks at her.

 

“Is separating Mick and I a good idea? That’s never worked out well in the past, someone always ends up injured, kidnapped, or tortured, besides if I’m not there you bunch are more likely to treat him like he has nothing constructive to add to the team. You know like when I was dead and you all regressed to acting like a bunch of eight year olds picking on the outsider,” Leonard drawls leaning back in his chair.

 

“We don’t act like eight year olds,” Ray snaps crossing his arms and Leonard opens his mouth to say something but Sara holds up a hand.

 

“We will discuss this after we fix the timeline,” Sara says and the team exits the Waverider leaving Nate and Len behind.

 

Before the door shuts Nate calls out, “If you see Harry Houdini get his autograph for me!” Mick snorts softly and follows the others down the street and through the Wold’s Fair, sure he’d seen photos of it, but there’s something about seeing it in person that can’t even begin to compare. Mick looks up and smiles as they pass the first ever ferris wheel, Mick isn’t much of a carnival ride person, but he’ll be damned if he isn’t impressed. He quickly snaps a photo of it with his phone and then puts it away before the rest of the team can see it and complain about their dumb pyro endangering the timeline. 

 

They pass a stall and Mick immediately sticks out a hand to snag a couple pieces of Juicy Fruit Gum. One for him, one for Len, one for Lisa, and one to sell because an original piece of Juicy Fruit from its reveal in 1893 is probably worth some money. He decides against stealing Cream of Wheat, but does sneak two bottles of  Pabst Blue Ribbon beer for him and Len. He almost passes on the Cracker jacks but decides that even after they eat it the original packaging will probably be worth something. After all this fair is the first time these things were released to the public. 

 

“Oh, my god Mick would you stop thinking about food and booze and focus on the mission,” Ray says and Mick growls and munches loudly on his food. Mick sighs, he’s trying to blend in, every single person they pass has their arms full of stuff from the different booths. It’s not his fault if the rest of the crew wants to stand out like sore thumbs. 

 

They turn onto a street and Mick looks up at the sign it reads West 63rd and his eyes widen, for some reason this street makes his intuition go off like a bank alarm, but he can’t figure out why. They walk a little ways and find a large building that takes up most of the city block. 

 

The building is huge. Three stories tall and as long as the city block. The building looks more like a damn castle than whatever it’s supposed to be. Mick looks up at the sign on the door and reads World's Fair Hotel and he feels even more on edge. He knows there’s something wrong, but he can’t put a finger on it. It’s almost like he’s experiencing his own Alexa moment like Len had, something just isn’t right.

 

“Perhaps we should go in there and ask if anyone has seen anything weird,” Ray suggests motioning to the building.

 

“Half the stuff at the fair can be considered weird Boy Scout,” Mick mumbles and Ray shrugs.

 

“Well it’ll take us days to search the entire city, we might as well try to narrow down where to look, or what to look for,” Sara says and opens the door. The first thing they see when they enter is a drugstore. 

 

“Good Morning, it’s a lovely day isn’t it. How can I help you fine folks?” The pharmacist asks and Sara goes up to the counter. 

 

“We’re here to ask you a couple of questions. Have you seen anything or anyone acting strange or weird lately?” Sara asks, he considers the question and nods.

 

“There were these three strange men that came in and said they wanted to give the owner something, they left a couple hours ago,” he says and Sara nods.

 

“Do you think I could speak with your boss?” Sara asks and the man nods.

 

“The boss is upstairs, if you'd like I can take you up to speak with him.”

 

“No thank you just tell us the way,”Sara says and while the guy gives them directions Mick wanders into the parlor and stares at a wall of photographs. Most of them are in black and white, some are hand drawn and only one is right in the center of the wall. It's a picture of a man that by present standards would be middle age but in 1893 standards he's pretty up there in age, but for some reason Mick recognizes him. The mustache reminds him of a costume he wore for a school project. It had been one of the only ones he'd ever bothered to do. Who needs to know how to find the hypotenuse of a right triangle anyway? But why had this project been different? Sure it was about the only era he cared about, besides prohibition, but what had made him dress like this guy?

 

Realization dawns on him like a ton of bricks. The World's Fair hotel, the street, the reason why this place is so big, and the reason he recognizes the picture. It's of H.H. Holmes, America's first serial killer to be given the title.

 

Mick curses and goes over to Stein who is chatting with one of the workers. “Stein we’ve got a problem.”

 

“Oh calm down Mr. Rory, I’m sure you’ll be able to drink once we’re back on the Waverider,” Stein says as he starts to follow on of the workers up the stairs, before adding, “Sara and the rest of the team went to the office, I’m going up to check the third floor anything peculiar and Sara wants you to stay down here and keep watch to make sure that no one suspicious looking tries to leave the hotel.

 

“B...but,”Mick says as Stein disappears up the stairs. 

 

Mick kicks the wall softly. This is just great. The team is walking into the hands of one of history's most dangerous serial killers, in his own house of horrors. There’s no telling what he’ll do to them. Just telling his class what Holmes had done made them run for the bathrooms to puke. He can’t imagine Jax or Stein actually surviving any of the possibilities. 

 

He heads upstairs and can’t find anybody. No sign of Holmes, Stein, or any of the crew for that matter. He curses and thinks back to the map he had drawn of this place. There had been secret rooms in the walls and stairwells. He’ll just have to check each room and knock on every wall.

 

He finds a piece of Sara’s hair in one room and can smell a faint smell of the gas that Holmes likes to use to knock out his victims. Under the bed he finds one of the pens Jax had been carrying him, so he knows that this is where the bulk of the team had been. He runs up stairs and finds one of Stein’s handkerchiefs on the floor. Looks like it’s just him, he knows Len would help, but he doesn’t want to make his partner worse, and by time he manages to convince Pretty that he isn’t mistaken the rest of the team could be dead. 

 

He’s on his way back down the stairs when he hears something, it’s almost a muffled cry for help. He follows the sound to a bookcase and starts tearing books off of it before it finally opens up to reveal a passage hidden there. 

 

“Hello!” Mick calls out as he walks through the passage and then hits himself in the head because he always yells at people when they do that in horror movies.

 

“Mick!” He hears Jax yell and he hears a metallic banging noise, he runs over to the metal door.

 

“Jax! Yeah it’s me, who else is with you?” Mick asks hoping that the entire team is in there and that they can all get out together.

 

“Just Stein, and he’s out cold, I could maybe try merging with him and melting the door, but I don’t know if we can.”

 

“Jax listen closely, do not merge. That is an airtight room if you turn into fire head it’ll suck all the air out,” Mick says, he may not have any fancy degrees but he knows that fire needs air, no air means no fire and no air also means Jax won’t be able to breath.

 

“Okay, what do I do?” Jax asks and Mick feels around for something and finds a crowbar.

 

“Just stand back,” Mick says wedging it in and starts working the door open enough for Jax to maneuver Steins unconscious body through to Mick and then squeeze himself through.

 

“Now what?” Jax asks as Mick hands Stein to him.

 

“Take him outside, the fresh air will help clear your lungs of any remainder of the gas that was used,” Mick says going deeper into the passageway. He knows from experience that Stein is not a light man, but Jax is no lightweight either so he’s sure they’ll make it outside. If he remembers the layout correctly he should be coming up to the hanging room. Sure enough he comes to a door and pushes his way past the lock. 

 

“Mick!” Ray calls and Mick turns to look. Ray and Amaya are standing on a platform, nooses around their necks and their arms tied behind their backs, just waiting for the platform to drop and hang them. Mick runs over and unties them as quickly as he can. Ray sags against him and that’s when Mick notices the gash on Ray’s head. 

 

“Amaya, get him to the Waverider, I’ll look for Sara,” Mick says and as Amaya drags Ray out he wonders where Sara could be. Holmes is probably taking his time with her. She’s just his type, blond and female, the question is where would he take her. He heads down to the basement where he would cremate his victims and turn them into classroom skeletons to sell. Sure enough there’s Sara strapped to a table and Holmes is leaning over her oblivious to Mick, who knocks him out and unties Sara.

 

They grab the machine gun that someone had given Holmes, by far the weirdest aberration they’ve had, and go back to the Waverider. Len is standing there tapping his fingers against his arm.

 

“Now that everyone is here, you can all thank Mick for saving your lives.”

 

“That’s not necessary, I just hope next time I go to tell Stein that we’re in the den of a murderer, he’ll listen instead of assuming whatever I have to say isn’t important,” Mick say and Len turns to Stein with fire in his eyes.

 

“I think you owe Mick an apology, as well as a thank you. I honestly think you all do for the way you treat him,” Len says and Stein takes a breath.

 

“I am truly sorry for my behavior earlier and thank you for saving my life,” Stein says and one by one all the others do it, with Nate bringing up the rear.

 

When he turns to leave Mick grabs his arm and hands him a piece of paper.

 

“I..This is Houdini’s autograph. Thank you!” Nate says and scampers off.

 

“Looks like you’re a hero after all Mickey,” Len says.

 

“We both are, now come on let’s watch Star Wars,” Mick says.

 

“I’m still mad that you got to meet George Lucas,” Len mutters.

 

“Well then your next birthday will be very exciting, I got you his autograph.”

 

“You didn’t.”

 

“I did.”

 

“I want it now.”

 

“Not till your birthday.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“You’re right I do love you,” Len says and the two them head off to watch their favorite movie together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on Tumblr at hotforcaptaincold


End file.
